Brett's Story: Harp Of Time
by Kiole-Quickblade
Summary: I suck at summaries so I just won't put one. Plz Read and REVIEW! PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Oh yea, by the way, I don't own ZELDA. This isn't really Zelda though, it is kinda of a mix. It takes on the same platform as Zelda. I was nine when I wrote this. So it sux


THE LEGEND OF BRETT, HARP OF TIME  
  
Starring: Brett the Faithful Knight, Mrs.Dobogai the Beautiful Queen, Josh the Evil Wizard, Mr.Dobagai the Handsome King, James the Knights Advisor, Michael the White Wizard and Bobby Joe as the Charming Flute Player  
  
Our story starts in Brett's home in the forest, and he is dreaming a horrible dream. He is being chased by Josh the evil wizard and his guards the Phelosions (fe-lo-shions). Now Phelosions are black-cloaked figures with one bulging, bloodshot eye. They can be armed with an axe, sword, spear, shield, or a dagger. He dreamed that he came to his village with Phelosions already torching it. So, he started to turn back but was cornered by several Phelosions. Josh came up to him and Brett tried to hit him with his dagger. Brett missed and Josh turned around and told his Phelosions to finish him off and then he vanished. Brett fought off a few of them but got hit with an axe. Brett crumpled to the ground and then woke up. "Oh man that was a terrible dream," Brett said. Brett walked over to James's bed, told him to get up, and reminded him that they had to go to the king and queen. "Oh yea I remember now, we got that letter from the queen that she needed us for a quest" James said. "The thing is we only have daggers to fend off the monsters of the forest" James said. "Oh well, we don't have any money to buy anything else, so these daggers will just have to do" Brett said. So they got dressed and set out for the castle, which is about, a 3 hr walk from there home. About 2 hrs into the journey they came to a cave.  
  
"Whoa, it is pretty dark in there" James said. "Yeah" Brett said, "Now lets go." They were just about to get out of the cave when something covered it up. They managed to get through and turned around to see what was blocking it. "W-w-w-w-w-w what is that" James stuttered. "It looks like a giant spider," Brett said. "HOLY SPIT, LET'S GET OUTTA HERE" James yelled. "Not so fast" Brett said. "We can take it on." "You get one side I will get the other," Brett said. The spider turned to James and Brett jumped on the spiders back and started hacking at its back. Brett jumped off and the spider screeched and fell to the ground. "Jeez Lewiz" James said. They went to the drawbridge of the castle and it opened. They both walked in. They went to the king and queen's chamber And bowed.  
  
"We've been expecting you Brett the king said. I am King Dobagai and my queen is Queen Dobagai. Your quest is to find the Harp Of Time and destroy Josh. She handed Brett a flute and a metal shining sword, and James a gorling stone and an icewirler stone. "What are these for" James questioned. "There is no time for questions right now," Queen Dobagai said. Suddenly they were outside the castle again. "Hey what is that in your hand Brett" James asked. "Huh, what thing" Brett asked. Brett held up his hand and said "Whoa it looks like a map" Brett said. The map had three dungeons on it, and at the top, it said light world. Brett turned the map around and it had 8 dungeons and at the top said dark world. "Hmmmmm Brett said. "This is weird." "Well the first dungeon on the light world is right over there," James said. "So lets go check it out." They ended up in front of a waterfall.  
  
They tried everything to the waterfall, but nothing would happen. So the decided to go to sleep. Brett was awakened by the sound of a flute. It was coming from the castle. He walked over there and saw a little girl a little younger than himself playing a flute. "Hello" the girl said. "I am Bobby Joe" she said. "I heard you playing that flute and I came over to see what or who was playing it" Brett said. "I was just playing a tune called "Earth's Lullaby"". "Oh I see," said Brett. Then she started playing again, but this time a different tune. She stopped. "What was that one" Brett asked. "That was called the "water's charm""," "That was very pretty" Brett said. "Well I have to go" Bobby Joe said. Then she got up and left. Brett went to go sit down by James and think of what to do. Then a thought came to him. "What if the waterfall is the dungeon," Brett thought aloud. "But wait, then I couldn't even open the waterfall" Brett thought. Then he fell asleep. The next morning another thought came to him. "The water's charm" He thought. He woke up James and told him the whole story about the night before and everything Bobby Joe said. "It might work" James said. So, Brett went and stood in front of the waterfall and played "The Water's Charm." The waterfall made a crack in the middle of itself, and Brett and James walked in.  
  
They ended up in a dark room with a door and bars on it. "Um what should we do?" James asked. "I think we should look for something to open those bars," Brett said. "Hey over here" James called. Brett walked over to the bushes that James pointed to, and found a switch. Right before Brett flipped the switch he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "AAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG" Brett screamed. He turned around and saw a human sized bat. Brett and James withdrew their daggers. "Herrriu" the bat said. James threw his dagger at the bat and it pierced it right in it's gut. The bat turned into dust and his dagger fell into the ground. James went and picked it up. Brett flipped the switch and the door opened. They walked into a room with 2 stairways one was moving and one was not. "Which one should we go on?" Brett asked. "The not moving one" James said. So, they went up the stairs and the walls started closing in. They closed in on them and was squishing them. "Now........what.genius" Brett asked. "We.work.....ourselves....out. So finally they got out and went up the moving staircase. And came to another barred door. 4 human sized bats popped out. Brett withdrew his sword and James withdrew his dagger. "You get 2 of them James and I will get the other 2" Brett said. Brett took one slash with his sword and killed both bats. James punched a bat ultra hard and it turned to dust, then he stabbed the other bat with his dagger. The door opened and they walked in, and gasped in horror at what they saw.  
  
"Oh..my..god" James said. They saw a half man half scorpion. The upper part was man and the bottom was scorpion. It had 8 arms, 4 on each side. About the size of a full-grown man in height. James threw his dagger at the scorpion but the scorpion whipped his tail out and pierced the metal of the dagger. "My gorling stone might work" James said. He threw it at the scorpion but it bounced back to James. "I think that if he sees the weapon come toward him it wont hurt but let me throw my dagger he will look at that, and then you throw your stone" Brett said. So they did that, the stone hit the scorpion, and the stone burnt the scorpion into ash. A treasure chest appeared and they opened it and gasped.  
  
There were 2 pairs of silver boots, and a note. "Hey read the note," James said. It said" These are the level 1 jumping boots. They let you jump great distances. There are 2 different kinds of jumping boots. "The silver and gold ones. "Hey lets put them on," James said. So, they slipped on the boots. Brett jumped and he went soaring into the wall. "Ouch" Brett said in a tiny voice. "I guess we should learn how to use them," James said. So, they flipped the switch and the door opened. There was another switch but when they stepped on it, it didn't budge. "Hey I got an idea," Brett said. He jumped and landed on the switch. It opened. There was a stick and some torches. One of the torches was lit. There was 2 doors one was barred and the other had 4 golden chains coming from each corner and in the middle was a huge lock. "Whoa" James said. 2 monsters came down.  
  
One had a fire sword and the other had an ice sword. "Guess we should fight them" Brett said. "Duh" James replied. "I will get the one with the fire sword," Brett said. "Then I will get the one with the ice sword" James replied wearily. The Fire monster slashed at Brett with his sword and hit him in his cloak. His cloak caught fire and Brett yelled. Brett thrust the sword at the monster putting a deep cut in the monsters eye. He thrust it again and it hit directly in his chest. The monster fell to the ground. All this time Brett forgot all about James. He turned to James but he was an ice cube. He turned again and stabbed his sword into the monsters hip. It also fell to the ground, and they both vanished, and the ice melted off James. "Brrrrr" James said. The barred door opened and they went inside to find a treasure chest 2 times bigger than the one before. Inside it had a huge golden key and a note. The not said, "This is the master key. "Use it to open the master door. So they did. The door opened and closed then barred.  
  
"Uh oh" Brett said. They came to a big pool of water with 4 platforms in it. A water cyclone then appeared with a little purple ball inside of it. The cyclone came toward them. Brett and James jumped up. Brett landed in the cyclone and slashed at the ball then jumped out. He did that repeatedly, but got hurt a lot, and finally the cyclone disappeared and the ball exploded. The water disappeared and a treasure chest and a portal came into view. They opened the treasure chest.  
  
A golden chain appeared around Brett's neck and a blue mini amulet appeared on the chain. He read the note. "You have obtained the water amulet." They stepped into the portal and appeared right outside the waterfall. And Bobby Joe was standing right in front of them with a smile on her face. She ran to James and Brett and hugged them both. "You did it" Bobby Joe said happily. Right then an owl swooped down and dropped a note. It said that Josh had captured Queen Dobagai.  
  
"Oh no" they all said at once. They went back to the castle to see what they should do next, but out of nowhere 2 big trolls stepped in front of them. They started to fight them, but James and Brett got their weapons knocked out of their hands. 1 of the trolls raised it's club to kill them both, but then an arrow came threw the troll's back. The troll started to fall. Brett and James rolled out of the way and there was Bobby Joe with a quiver with a bow. Then a white light went through the other troll and it disappeared.  
  
"Bobby Joe" they all gasped with confusion. "Did you kill the troll?" James asked. She nodded. "But then what killed the other one" Brett asked. She shrugged. They all looked up in the trees and saw a boy in a white cloak. He had a staff with him and said, "Hello, I am the white wizard of Narvania a town in the light world" the boy said. "I am Michael, the white wizard of Narvania. "Hey can you turn people in to toads, and and can you make your hands come off and play the piano huh huh" James questioned. "I'm afraid not," replied Michael. "Hey can you take us to Narvania, that's where the next dungeon is" said Bobby Joe looking at the map. "Hold on" said Michael. He threw a map to Brett and the other one disappeared, "Ok, what just happened here" asked James. "That map was a fake." "When you started to disappear Josh threw the map at you, and you caught it. "He captured the queen and killed the king, and the only way to bring him back is to destroy Josh" Michael said. "That map is the only one to show you the real way to the dungeons, take a look. It had a light world and a dark world and there were 2 dungeons on the light world and the dark world. Luckily, the 1st dungeon that he beat was real, so he only had 1 more to go in the light world. "The next dungeon is in a town called Barkiest. "Ok" Michael said. "Here we go" Michael chanted.  
  
They appeared in a village a little bigger than theirs. It had people working on buildings and many other things. There was a big beat up tower at the town. It had a sign by it but they couldn't read it. "Wow" said Bobby Joe mystified. "It says there is a dungeon in that tower over there" Michael said. "Ok, let's go" said James.  
  
They got to the tower and read the sign, it said Beware of this tower, monster lurks inside. "Well I guess that's where we go," Brett said. He walked in and heard a scream. As the queen landed in front of them, they all jumped back. "It's up there," the queen said. "The Monster" she said. "The only way to get him is to hit that switch up there," she said. They all looked up and saw a switch. Brett put on his boots, jumped, and hit the switch. That's when the rumble came. A wall opened to the side of them. They started to walk up it when a scroll appeared. Beat the barskiat ghost in a race and you win the weapon to beat the monster ahead. But beware there are many obstacles. Sign race or not race. Brett wrote race. A ghost appeared and laughed a mysterious laugh. READY, SET, GO!!!!!!! The scroll said.  
  
They started and Brett ran as James, Bobby Joe, The Queen, and Michael cheered him on. A wall appeared in front of him but didn't touch the ceiling, so Brett jumped over it and kept running. Some golden gauntlets appeared and he put them while running. Another wall appeared except this time it touched the ceiling. Brett thought and then punched the wall, and he punched the ghost and stopped. He had won the race.  
  
"So where is the treasure" Michael asked. "I think these gauntlets are the treasure" Brett replied. "Now what" asked the Queen. "Keep walking I guess" said James. So, they did and came to that switch again. There was a wall in front of them. Brett hit the switch and heard the bottom door shut and saw the top one open. They walked in.  
  
There was one soldier in shining silver armor. Brett drew his sword, The Queen drew her sword, Michael drew his orb, James drew his sword, and Bobby Joe drew her sword. "James where did you get the sword" they all asked at once. "I found it beside a skeleton" James replied. "We had to ask" Bobby Joe said jokingly. The guard moved and drew his sword. They all shifted their weight. James charged toward the guard, but the guard moved to quickly and stabbed James in the shoulder. He crumpled to the ground. They all charged toward the guard moving as swiftly as the he had done. The guard kept on dodging and blocking their swings. The guard finally fell as though nothing happened. His head started to change into a shape that no one can describe and tentacles shot out from his armor toward them. They each slashed one of them. Bobby Joe was wrapped up in one, and it started squeezing her. Brett threw his dagger at it and it let go. By that time, we all slashed him at once and he disappeared  
  
Everything started to change colors. Now all they were in was color. A piece of stone appeared with 2 slots in it. Brett looked at his necklace and it had a black amulet on it. You've obtained the darkness amulet. They both floated off into their slots, and then the appeared outside the tower again (with James). James had been revived. They looked around and every thing was beat up and torn. They realized, they were in the Dark World.  
  
"Well I guess we are going to have to get used to this place," Brett said. "The next dungeon is in a cave in the forest where you live Brett," The queen said. "Michael, teleport us there" James commanded. "Alright" Michael said. And they were in front of the cave. They walked in and turned. They walked down a staircase to a big pool of lava with stones in it. There was a door at the end of the path of stones. They were to little to walk on though. Just as they were about to leave, they saw 2 lava snakes come hurling out of the lava. Everyone drew his or her weapons. "Ok, me James and the Queen will get this one. "Bobby Joe and Michael get the other" Brett said. "Let's rock," said James ferociously. Bobby Joe and Michael charged to one of the snakes and defeated it easily. Michael threw an energy weapon at Brett and he caught it. The Queen ran to the snake 1st and slashed him with her sword. Then James ran to it and his sword caught fire and attacked the snake. Brett ran to the snake, jumped in the air, and landed down with a downward slash. They defeated the snakes.  
  
The stones had risen and made a path for them and they went through the door. There was a crystal in the room that had a red ball inside of it. "Let's try and take it" James said. James reached his hand up there but it shot out some fire. "YIKES" James exclaimed. Brett put on his gauntlets and grabbed the crystal. It absorbed inside Brett and he held out his hand as a fire ball formed inside of it. He threw it at the ceiling and it broke, and they climbed out of the cave.  
  
They were in front of a castle. There was a bridge leading to the castle. They ran over it and entered the castle. There were pictures of Josh all over the castle. There was a door. There were 2 Phelosions guarding it. Brett shot 2 fireballs and killed the Phelosions. A crystal came out with a white ball in it and absorbed into Brett. A white ball came around him; out of nowhere, 2 black balls hit the shield, and bounced off. They came to a door with 3 locks on it. Brett shot a fireball at each one and they melted. They opened the door and saw.......Josh.  
  
He was on the ground facing them. "I have been waiting a long time for this" Josh said. 10 Phelosions came out of him and he flew up a little and watched the fight. Everyone was fighting the Phelosions accept Brett. Brett was fighting Josh. The Queen came out and helped Brett fight him but they both were over powered. They got to their feet and Brett's shield came on them. Josh started shooting powers and things like that. They were all deflected however. The rest had killed the Phelosions and came and Brett's shield came over them to. Soon Josh was back on the ground with light balls coming out of him (they all supposed it was energy). " How....could.....I.....be.....defeated.by....2.....people......how?" Josh panted. "You have lost all of your power Josh" Brett said. "There is no way you can beat us now" Brett said. Michael stepped up. "Your power will be turned to good and it will spread among the land of the light world, however you will dissolve into nothing because all of your power is gone," Michael said. "It is now time for you to be destroyed Josh" Michael said. "As the citizens of the light world, I now shall destroy you," Michael said. "All of you, remove all of your equipment and place it into a pile" Michael commanded. "Now is the time Josh" Michael said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Josh wailed. He turned into an energy ball then they were in the light world again. The ball flew away and spread among the land.  
  
"It...it's finally over" Brett stuttered. The king appeared and came and hugged the queen. "Oh I'm so glad your back," the Queen sobbed. "We did it" Brett cheered. "HIP HIP HURRAY" James cheered. They hip hip hoorayed for a while they went home. Brett, James, and Bobby Joe had become real good friends after that, and they live happily ever after.  
  
THE  
END!!!! 


End file.
